The present disclosure relates in general to home automation, and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to systems, methods, apparatus, and processor-readable media for facilitating detection and mitigation of water leaks with home automation.
Many home devices and user interactions with such devices have remained unchanged for decades. For instance, a water leak in a home is typically detected only when an individual physically views the water leak, oftentimes too late after there is significant water damage. In some instances, a water leak can continue for a long time. For example, a home could be empty for significant period of time as occupants are away at work, school, vacation, and the like. To stop the water leak, the individual typically must find the appropriate shutoff valve and manually close the valve. Many times, this is only done after an individual has returned home after being away for an extended period.
As value, use, and demand corresponding to home automation continue to increase, consumers have come to expect more flexible and useful features. Companies are expected to compete to provide more flexible product and service offerings. There is a need in the home automation space to provide enhanced water leak detection and control features.